The field of the present disclosure relates to a system or apparatus for covering a nut and bolt assembly. Covers for nut and bolt assemblies are used for a variety of reasons, including protecting nut and bolt assemblies from environmental hazards, preventing tampering with a nut and bolt assembly, and for aesthetic purposes.
A variety of approaches have been taken for securing an apparatus for covering a nut and bolt assembly to the nut and bolt assembly. For example, covering apparatuses have been designed to be incorporated into a lug nut as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,301 and 4,775,272, to be secured to a bolt protruding past a nut as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,095,289, 3,548,704, and 4,824,305, to have a deformable portion that deforms to hold the cover on a nut as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,462 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,555, and to be secured using adhesives as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,070, among other techniques for securing a cover to a nut.
The present inventors have recognized limitations and drawbacks associated with existing apparatuses for covering nut and bolt assemblies. For example, some present apparatuses are not able to remain secured to a nut and bolt assembly after being removed and reinstalled because of wear or loosening parts. Other apparatuses rely on a portion of a bolt or stud to protrude past a nut, which does not always occur. Still other apparatuses require tools or adhesives for installation. The present inventors have also recognized various needs for an apparatus for covering nut and bolt assemblies that does not require tools to install, or that may be uninstalled and reinstalled without losing its ability to stay in place on a nut, or that does not rely on an exposed bolt or stud for securement, singularly or in any combination.